Austrvegr
by Zero-ryuu
Summary: Age Viking et Moyen Age. Bien avant de s'enfuir ensemble de la maison de Danemark et de rompre avec l'Union de Kalmar, Suède et Finlande avaient déjà une longue Histoire de rencontres et parfois, aussi, de conflits. Une Histoire de Varègues, de tribus finnoises éparses et de christianisation.


**Pour les quelques lecteurs de la première version, je m'excuse pour le repost, mais la dernière partie s'est avérée être fausse par manque d'informations, m'amenant de fait à d'importants remaniements.**

Avant de commencer, quelques avertissements :

\- Le texte est du POV de Suède.

\- Tout ceci se passe bien avant le départ de Suède et Finlande de l'Union de Kalmar présenté dans l'animé.

\- J'ai essayé de faire un récit reposant sur une base historique. Hormis ce qui entoure les Vikings et les Varègues, je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir suffisamment fait de recherches pour assurer la véracité historique. Si vous croisez une erreur, je vous serai extrêmement reconnaissante de m'en faire part, je corrigerai en fonction. Des détails en fin de texte.

\- Je me suis amusée à glisser quelques mots en vieux norrois. Le finnois n'y est pas lié, ce qui fait que Finlande et Suède ne se comprennent pas au début (le proto-finnois de Finlande est seulement en italique). Je n'utilise pas les noms humains que je considère plutôt contemporains.

Suomi = Finlande (finnois).

Ruotsi = Suède (finnois).

Svea = Suède (vieux norrois).

Danmörk = Danemark (vieux norrois).

Nóreegr = Norvège (vieux norrois).

Ísland = Islande (vieux norrois).

Rus' = Russie.

* * *

bróðir, bróður : frère(s).

vinr, vinar : ami(s).

herra : seigneur.

Væringjar : Varègue. Il s'agit du nom donné aux Vikings de l'Est, donc les Suédois.

Vikingar : Vikings (plutôt Danois et Norvégiens du coup).

seiðr : magie scandinave, apanage des Vanir et d'Odin.

Óðinn : Odin. Alföðr : Père de Tout.

Þórr : Thor. Hlórriði : autre nom de Thor.

Nornir : Nornes.

herskip : bateau de guerre / knörr, knörir : bateau viking plutôt pour le commerce. De grâce, le mot drakkar est une aberration française.

Pour les anciens Scandinaves, les Saamis étaient un peuple de sorciers appelés Finnar et peuplant le Finnmark, qu'il faut toutefois bien différencier des Finnois.

Aesir et Vanir : les deux grandes familles de dieux scandinaves.

Austrvegr : route de l'est.

Mikligard = Constantinople (vieux norrois).

Aldeigjuborg = Staraïa Ladoga (vieux norrois).

Holmgarðr = Novgorod (vieux norrois).

Koenugardr = Kiev (vieux norrois).

Si vous voulez vous essayer à la prononciation du Þ c'est le th de thin et ð est le th de that. Le j = y, le i = é, le Í = i, le e =è, le u = eu (beurre), le ö = eu (feu), le ei = eille, le ae = aïe. Entre autres subtilités. Une vraie gymnastique de l'esprit, assurément.

* * *

 **Austrvegr**

Le petit garçon se déplaçait d'un pas rapide de taillis en taillis. Son corps enfantin tremblait violemment, et le froid n'en était pas la principale raison. Une bonne dose de terreur faisait frémir son sang. Mais Svea avançait résolument, son regard céruléen impassiblement fixé sur l'horizon, ses petits poings serrés de détermination.

Il ne reculerait pas.

Ce serait un tel déshonneur que de rentrer chez lui sans avoir accompli son défi. Le souvenir du rire moqueur de son bróðir hantait son esprit d'une colère de tempête. Malgré les mises en garde de Nóreegr, le seul de leur petit groupe versé dans le seiðr et les arts magiques, il s'était retenu de frapper le visage riant et était parti en promettant sur Óðinn de le prendre au mot.

Danmörk avait aussitôt arrêté de rire pour lui hurler, presque suppliant, de revenir près d'eux, de ne pas faire cette folie. Svea se souvenait de la voix un peu plus aigue qu'à la normal de Nóreegr quand il lui avait rappelé qu'un serment prononcé sur Óðinn ne se défaisait pas. Danmörk l'avait donc traité d'idiot, la voix secouée de sanglots, mais il ne s'était pas retourné.

C'était à l'issue de cette pathétique dispute qu'il se retrouvait maintenant au milieu des étendues gelées du Finnmark, le royaume des Finnar. Svea ne savait pas si ces terres étaient représentées à l'instar de lui et de ses bróður. Il ne connaissait que Danmörk et Nóreegr comme semblables à lui et il espérait vivement qu'il en était réellement ainsi. Croiser un Finn serait déjà assez terrifiant, alors qu'il ne serait qu'un simple humain, mortel et faible. Mais le peuple finn était entièrement composé d'effrayants magiciens, capables de vaincre des armées, de renverser une flotte entière de herskip, de couler des knörir, de terrifier le cœur valeureux des Aesir et même ceux des Vanir, pourtant détenteurs du puissant seiðr que même Óðinn craignit suffisamment pour le faire sien.

Alors s'il venait à tomber sur Finnmark, le garçon ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Il ne savait plus vraiment depuis combien de temps il marchait et à quelle distance il se trouvait de chez lui. Parti sur un coup de tête, empli de fureur, il n'avait pas même pensé à prendre quelques guerriers pour l'accompagner - si tant qu'il en aurait trouvé d'assez valeureux pour se rendre au pays des magiciens finnar.

\- J'suis Svea, marmonnait-t-il pour affermir sa résolution. Un guerrier.

Il allait montrer à Danmörk qu'il était plus courageux et honorable que lui. Il avait traversé le Torne quelques heures plus tôt, allant plus loin qu'il ne l'avait jamais osé, même la première fois qu'il s'était égaré en Finnmark, poussé par sa curiosité. Son bróðir allait être vert de jalousie lorsqu'il rentrerait pour lui raconter son aventure. Peut-être même qu'il en serait suffisamment agacé pour se rendre sur ses terres quelques temps ou affréter un knörr et partir en mer, le laissant tranquille durant un ou deux mois.

Un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres à cette pensée. La présence de Nóreegr ne lui déplaisait pas, elle n'était si pesante ni pénible, mais Danmörk lui devenait rapidement agaçant, même s'il n'imaginait pas vivre sans l'avoir dans les environs.

Sa bonne humeur s'envola tout aussitôt. Sans preuve, ses brøður ne le croiraient jamais, surtout Danmörk avec sa mauvaise foi. Mais s'il voulait leur ramener une preuve, il devait affronter un magicien finn.

Tout son petit corps frissonna de plus belle à cette terrible pensée.

Mais il était un guerrier combattant sur le regard d'Óðinn et de Þórr. La ruse du premier et la force du second le soutiendraient dans sa bataille, le seiðr du Alföðr et la foudre de Hlórriði ne pourraient que vaincre la magie des Finnar.

Il n'y avait rien à craindre. Il était pathétique à se faire autant de souci. Vraiment, il n'essayait pas de se convaincre lui-même.

Le cri perçant d'une mouette lui vrilla les tympans, le faisant sursauter imperceptiblement. Il leva son regard sombre sur l'oiseau tourbillonnant dans les airs. D'autres mouettes accouraient à vives ailes en réponse à son cri. Les animaux avaient certainement aperçu quelque met appétissant échoué sur les rivages enneigés. Rien qui ne l'intéressait outre mesure, surtout dans le cadre de sa quête.

Mais soudain, jailli de nulle part, un corbeau traversa la nuée d'oiseaux blancs, crissant ce qui lui sembla être des avertissements.

Svea y vit un signe d'Óðinn à son adresse : quoi qu'aient vu ces mouettes, la vue lui appartenait. Le corbeau dans le ciel, chassant les derniers oiseaux marins, était assez révélateur qu'il lui était expressément demandé de hâter le pas vers la source de tout ce raffut.

Oubliant son avancée prudente, le garçon détala la colline en direction de la plage, qui se démarquait à peine entre la neige et la glace.

Il se figea en pleine course.

Ses jambes immobilisées ne le soutenant plus, il s'étala dans la poudreuse en retenant un grognement de douleur sous la cruelle morsure de la neige glacée. Son instinct prit le dessus et il se redressa rapidement, tirant sa courte épée de sa gaine pour la placer en garde devant lui.

Il y avait un enfant allongé dans la neige.

Le corbeau tournoyait toujours dans le ciel. Óðinn lui avait envoyé un signe alors qu'il cherchait une preuve de victoire sur le peuple finn. Cet enfant ne pouvait de fait être que Finnmark lui-même.

Son bras tremblotait et il concentra toute sa volonté à affermir sa garde.

Un gémissement lui parvint de la forme prostrée et il dénuda ses dents sous un rictus. L'appréhension du combat commençait à se changer en impatience. Son sang battait dans ses veines, son cœur tambourinait, même sa vue faiblarde sembla lui paraître plus nette.

Deux yeux violets, de magnifiques améthystes, clignotèrent bientôt sur lui pour se remplir de terreur en avisant l'épée dénudée qui était pointée en sa direction.

\- Debout ! ordonna-t-il au magicien en agitant son épée. Il ne voulait pas combattre un ennemi à terre car il n'y aurait aucun honneur à cette victoire. Le magicien finn devait se relever et l'attaquer pour qu'il puisse se vanter auprès de Danmörk.

 _\- Je ne suis pas dangereux ! Nous n'avons pas à être ennemi. Je ne t'ai jamais vu, déjà, et puis j'ai faim et froid, c'est pour ça que j'étais allongé par terre. Et on est chez moi. Tu es un envahisseur ? … Ô par les ancêtres, tu es un envahisseur…. Je … je me battrais s'il le faut ! Je peux être fort quand je m'y mets. Attention à toi, je ne suis pas impuissant._

Que Kvasir lui apporte l'hydromel de la sagesse, il ne comprenait pas un seul mot que lui adressait aussi rapidement l'autre garçon.

\- J'suis prêt à battre ta magie, Finnmark !

A la réflexion, peut-être qu'il était déjà en train de lui lancer un sort de sa voix chantante et roulante. Ses mots s'enchaînaient sans qu'il n'arrive à les différencier. Ses yeux se plissèrent … mais absolument rien ne se passait.

 _\- Je ne suis pas_ Finnmark ! répétait pourtant en boucle son adversaire. Svea avait déjà entendu Nóreegr lancer un sort et ses formules comportaient des répétitions de mots. Il lui avait expliqué que ça leur donnait de la force, appelant ces sorts des incantations.

\- Assez ! gronda-t-il. Sa voix était déjà forte malgré son jeune âge et frappa les rochers alentours avec plus d'écho qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il sourit par devers lui, plutôt fier de ce petit effet.

Jusqu'à remarquer les larmes perlant des yeux violets.

Toute son agressivité en fut douchée. Il n'avait jamais apprécié quand ses guerriers s'en prenaient aux femmes et aux enfants lors de leurs raids. Il s'attendait à combattre un puissant et effrayant magicien, pas un garçon terrifié.

 _\- Je ne veux pas combattre ! S'il te plaît, range ton arme et repars, allez ! Repars chez toi !_

\- Es-tu Finnmark ? demanda-t-il en abaissant son épée, pris d'un terrible doute. Le garçon secoua vivement la tête, répétant encore ce qu'il ne cessait de dire depuis que le nom de Finnmark lui avait échappé.

\- D'accord. Calme. J'suis désolé, marmonna Svea en rengainant son épée. Le garçon sembla le comprendre car il cessa de sangloter, malgré quelques couinements de temps en temps, qui faisaient tressauter ses minces épaules.

 _\- Ah ! Merci, merci beaucoup. Je ne suis pas_ Finnmark ! _Je ne sais même pas qui est_ Finnmark _\- ou peut-être que si, je suis vraiment remonté dans les terres, loin des tribus de mon peuple -_ _ni qui tu es, et je ne comprends pas ta langue - tes mots m'agressent ! - et je crois que tu ne comprends pas ce que je dis … Ô par les ancêtres! Je t'agace, tu as un visage terrifiant, je suis désolé !_

Il ne comprenait vraiment rien à ce que baragouinait le garçon. Mais le corbeau d'Óðinn l'avait mené à lui. C'était un signe, qu'il avait seulement mal compris. Il ne pouvait aller contre la volonté du Père de Tout. Surtout que les grands yeux violets du garçon faisaient battre son cœur d'un étrange sentiment.

\- Svea ! dit-il en tapant son mince torse. Il se tourna vers l'ouest d'où il venait et pointa l'horizon. J'viens d'là-bas, d'au-delà le Torne. Et toi ?

Les yeux violets clignèrent quelques instants puis un éclat de compréhension s'y fit jour et le garçon pointa timidement un doigt vers sa poitrine.

 _\- Suomi._

Il indiqua l'horizon lointain du sud-est.

 _\- Suomi, là-bas._

Alors il était semblable à lui, même s'il n'était pas Finnmark. Il lui plaisait. Son visage était doux et gentil et il se demandait maintenant comment il avait pu le craindre et le prendre pour un magicien finn.

\- T'seras mon vinr, Suomi, sourit-il, heureux de connaître une autre personne qui ne soit pas humaine, mais plus que cela, sans pour autant être une divinité, autre que Nóreegr ou Danmörk. Mais Suomi ne parut pas être rassuré par son sourire, tout au contraire n'en trembla-t-il que davantage.

\- Vinr, répéta-t-il en tendant la main. L'autre garçon resserra ses bras autour de lui, un regard farouche au visage. Svea cligna des yeux. Leur incompréhension mutuelle au niveau de la langue commençait à devenir réellement agaçante. Les frissons de Suomi s'amplifièrent et il se décala d'un pas, s'apprêtant visiblement à s'enfuir loin de lui.

\- Attends ! J'suis pas ton ennemi, Suomi. Vinr… Suomi et Svea, vinar.

Son ton fut suffisamment suppliant pour arrêter le petit garçon dans sa tentative de fuite. Il le regardait étrangement, à la fois effrayé, déterminé et hésitant. Et épuisé, maintenant qu'il y faisait bien attention. Il se rappela qu'il l'avait trouvé évanoui dans la neige et il eut soudain honte de l'avoir agressé dans une telle situation de détresse.

\- Tu as faim ? demanda-t-il en entendant un gargouillement déchirer le silence. Des rougeurs éloquentes s'étalèrent sur les joues de Suomi et il sourit doucement en fouillant sa tunique à la recherche du quignon de pain qu'il lui restait.

 _\- Merci …_ murmura faiblement l'autre garçon. _Mais je ne peux pas accepter. C'est ta nourriture et tu es un envahisseur. Ou peut-être pas, je ne sais plus… Un envahisseur gentil, c'est possible ? …_ Vinr, vinar, _je n'ai pas compris._

\- Vinar, acquiesça-t-il vivement en pressant le pain contre le torse de Suomi qui sursauta en l'apercevant aussi près de lui.

 _\- Je ne comprends pas ce que_ vinar _veut dire… Ô mes ancêtres, ce pain sent tellement bon et je n'ai rien mangé depuis des jours et des jours._

Il grogna son contentement quand il attrapa enfin le quignon pour en grignoter un bout timide. Svea hocha la tête en l'invitant à continuer à le manger. Suomi n'était pas très couvert non plus, avec une mince tunique lâchement attachée pour seule couche de vêtement, ce qui ne lui plaisait guère. Il ôta aussitôt l'épaisse fourrure de loup qui couvrait ses épaules pour l'en entourer, fredonnant la joie qui l'envahit à l'idée qu'il venait d'apporter nourriture et confort à quelqu'un qu'il voulait protéger.

Car oui, entre temps, il en avait décidé ainsi. Ce devait être ça, la volonté d'Óðinn.

Suomi le regarda étrangement.

 _\- Merci… Je crois comprendre que tu m'avais simplement pris pour un autre. C'est pour ça que tu es gentil maintenant. Enfin, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es si gentil avec moi, alors que tu voulais combattre ce_ Finnmark.

\- J'te protégerai des Finnar !

Son exclamation s'accompagna d'un rictus et le garçon sursauta violemment.

 _\- Oyaaa ! Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère. Je suis désolé !_

\- N'ais pas peur, vinr.

 _\- Je suppose que tu veux me rassurer, que tu étais en colère contre_ Finnmark _, je suppose, hein, j'espère même. Ô ancêtres, cette journée est vraiment bizarre, mais cette fourrure est chaude, ce pain est bon, et même si tu es vraiment effrayant, et bien, euh…, merci…_ Vinr… ?

Le mot « ami » sonnait réellement étrangement dans sa bouche mais il lui sourit quand même, heureux de voir qu'il commençait à comprendre ce qu'il essayait de lui dire.

\- Viens, vinr. Chez moi.

Il accompagna son ordre d'un mouvement ferme, empoignant le bras de Suomi. Les joues rondes se gonflèrent, de peur mais aussi avec un air des plus outrés, et une force qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonné dans ce petit corps l'empêcha de le tirer derrière lui.

\- Viens, Suomi. J'te protégerai. D'la faim, de Finnmark, même de Danmörk et de Nóreegr.

 _\- Non ! Lâche-moi donc …_ Svea ! _Je dois rentrer chez moi et je ne veux aller nulle part ailleurs._

\- Viens, vinr, s'entêta-t-il. Des larmes de frustration emplirent à nouveau les magnifiques yeux violets. Ce fut comme un coup au cœur et il le lâcha, craignant de lui avoir fait mal en le serrant aussi fort.

 _\- Suomi !_ cria l'autre garçon en pointant la direction opposée. _Je veux rentrer chez moi. Chez moi !_

Svea voulait ajouter quelque chose pour le convaincre de le rejoindre mais la grosse voix de Danmörk se fit soudainement entendre dans son dos.

\- Sveeeaaaaaa! Bróóóðiiiir ! Où es-tu ? Je suis désolé ! Tu n'as pas à combattre les Finnar. Sveaaa ! Reviens !

\- Regarde, bróðir.

Le ton froid de Nóreegr le mit aussitôt en garde. Ils étaient pris de la même mécompréhension que lui. Il lui sembla percevoir le chant du seiðr de Nóreegr et Danmörk hurla rapidement un cri de guerre.

Par Þórr, ses deux bróður le croyaient en difficulté, confronté au puissant et hypothétique Finnmark, et agissaient violement en conséquence pour le sauver d'un danger inexistant.

\- Suomi ! Fuis ! hurla-t-il à l'autre garçon, accompagnant la voix d'un geste de bras menaçant. Le souffle de Suomi s'arrêta pour reprendre à vive allure et il détala sans plus attendre, s'enfuyant loin de lui et de son cœur meurtri par l'éclat terrifié qui avait brillé dans les yeux violets en le fixant, lui, pas l'immense hache de Danmörk ou les mains illuminés de vert de Nóreegr.

Le poing qui arrêta la charge de Danmörk fut plus violent qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

* * *

Des années passèrent sans qu'il ne puisse revoir Suomi, et sans l'oublier un seul instant pour autant. C'était la première fois de son existence qu'il ressentait autant les effets du temps, soupirant après les mois comme un humain à la courte existence mortelle. Il était devenu plus rêveur, sans cesse tourné vers l'est, tentant d'apercevoir les rivages lointains de Suomi, malgré sa vue de plus en plus mauvaise, ou même de remonter ses terres pour retourner sur le territoire des Finnar, traverser le Torne, et retrouver Suomi.

Mais ses bróður étaient devenus surprotecteurs depuis cette merveilleuse journée. Danmörk s'était persuadé que le magicien finnar - ou suomi, quand il daignait enfin le croire quand il lui répétait qu'ils se trompaient - l'avait ensorcelé à l'instar des créatures magiques qui attiraient les mortels pour les dévorer. Les amis trolls de Nóreegr lui avaient raconté énormément de ces histoires et Danmörk ne cessait d'en redemander le conte.

Svea aurait pu être sauf si Nóreegr avait tranché avec son savoir sur les affaires magiques. Mais il avait juste eu une moue peu convaincue sans démentir de vive voix l'affirmation du Danois qui s'était emparé de ce silence comme une preuve de la véracité de ses propos. Mais il n'y attendait un peu : Danmörk et Nóreegr avaient toujours été plus proches l'un avec l'autre qu'avec lui et Nóreegr lui-même le regardait souvent avec inquiétude. Peut-être que, dans le doute, il préférait ne pas démentir l'hypothèse d'un sortilège. Svea l'avait même entendu chantonner un seiðr dans son dos, sans ressentir aucun effet, puisqu'il n'y avait réellement aucun sort sur sa personne.

Alors ses bróður n'avaient cessé de le détourner de Suomi en l'embarquant avec eux dans leurs expéditions et leurs raids vers les terres des Francs, des Angles ou des Scots, commerçant avec ces peuples ou terrorisant ces régions faiblement défendues. Les monastères étaient des proies aussi faciles que riches et la joie du pillage dansait dans son âme, apaisant son désir de retrouver Suomi, sans l'annihiler pour autant.

D'autant plus quand ses guerriers commencèrent à naviguer dans les eaux de la mer Baltique, vers l'est, commerçant dans les îles Åland et avec des populations aux langues étranges, sur une côté plus lointaine encore.

Suomi.

\- Ahahaha ! Cet hydromel est excellent, loué soit Kvasir, mais l'hiver a été long et ennuyant. Le printemps est là, allons piller du Franc !

\- De l'Angle, marmonna Nóreegr. Danmörk haussa les épaules en souriant.

\- Les deux alors ! Sve, choisis donc avec lequel on commence. Allez, tu as vu comme je suis gentil.

\- Nei.

Un silence pesant tomba sur les trois adolescents. Svea cligna des yeux en se rendant compte que Danmörk avait parlé tellement vite que sa négation tombait au mauvais moment et qu'il commençait à s'énerver, ivre qu'il était.

\- J'veux dire, je ne vais pas avec vous cette fois.

\- Hein ?!

\- Dan, chut, ordonna Nóreegr en le regardant avec une fixité dérangeante qui le fit se tortiller sur sa chaise de bois, se cachant derrière sa chope.

\- Ja. J'vais avec mon peuple vers l'est.

\- L'est ? marmonna Danmörk en échangeant un regard significatif avec Nóreegr, croyant qu'il ne les voyait pas. Le nom de Suomi s'entendait dans leur silence.

\- Ja. Austrvegr. Ouvrir une route vers l'est... Il y a beaucoup d'peuples, sans défense, des proies faciles. Angles, Scots, Francs… il n'aura bientôt plus rien si on est tous dessus.

Les yeux de Danmörk pétillèrent d'une vive joie et il grimaça. Il avait sans doute trop vendu sa plaidoirie pour camoufler la vraie raison de son envie de naviguer vers l'est. Mais Nóreegr attrapa le bras de Danmörk pour le tirer vers lui.

\- Je veux de l'Angle.

Une seconde, le visage de Danmörk fut un masque de déception mais il retrouva rapidement son sourire.

\- Ok, Nor ! On ira voir après l'Austrvegr de Sve. Buvons donc à son succès !

Svea capta sans peine le regard éloquent qu'eut Nóreegr à son encontre une fois que leur bróðir se fut endormi après trois autres chopes. Il hocha lentement la tête en remerciement, comprenant que Nóreegr lui laissait le bénéfice du doute et tiendrait Danmörk à l'écart.

Il monta ainsi sur le premier knörr qui quitta ses terres pour se rendre sur le rivage de l'autre côté de la mer, après les îles Åland. Ils traversèrent sans peine le golfe, malgré une tempête sur la route, et accostèrent sur des terres qui lui donnèrent une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublier. La même sensation qui l'avait saisi après avoir traversé le Torne. Elle était plus diffuse que celles qu'il ressentait en allant chez Nóreegr ou Danmörk, voire chez les Angles ou les Francs. Suomi était loin d'être uni, même dans son peuple. Il s'en rendit rapidement compte en saisissant des langages différents parmi les humains peuplant les établissements de la côté. Il n'en comprenait qu'un, le finnois qu'il avait appris auprès d'un marchand de son peuple, et les deux autres lui étaient inconnus.

Mais seul le finnois l'intéressait. Il n'était pas venu pour marchander ou piller.

Svea cherchait sans relâche Suomi sans le trouver. Peut-être qu'il avait senti sa présence et l'évitait sciemment. Il le comprendrait, en se souvenant de leur dernière rencontre, de la peur qu'il avait ressenti envers lui. Et cette idée lui faisait étrangement mal alors qu'il s'amusait de la peur de des victimes de ses raids. Durant ces batailles, il se sentait fort et puissant, mais là, à la pensée que Suomi le craignait, il était seulement triste et s'il laissait ses guerriers piller les environs, il n'avait pas le cœur d'y participer.

Ce fut lors de la fondation d'Aldeigjuborg, sur des terres encore plus lointaines, éloignées de ce qu'il considérait comme le territoire majoritaire des Suomi mais où des tribus de ce peuple habitaient, établie sur les rives du Volkhov, qu'il retrouva enfin la trace du garçon aux yeux violets. Pas de la meilleure façon qu'il soit, très loin même de ce qu'il avait osé imaginer.

Un groupe de ses Væringjar, visiblement ivres, s'en prenaient à un jeune adolescent au moment où Svea se dirigeait vers le nouvel établissement de son peuple. Il ne s'en serait pas intéressé s'il n'avait reconnu la voix qui criait fermement malgré quelques traces de sanglots en arrière plan.

 _\- Mais lâchez-moi, brutes ! Vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir !_

Suomi se débattait de son mieux mais ils étaient seulement trop nombreux. Une fois que deux Væringjar aient immobilisé ses bras, il pouvait plus guère agir, hormis en agitant les jambes et en mordant quiconque se rapprochait assez près. La poigne de ses agresseurs peinait même à le maintenir en place malgré la différence de carrure.

Le sang de Svea ne fit qu'un tour.

Il se précipita vivement, bousculant ses guerriers, pour se placer devant Suomi, les bras écartés en un geste protecteur.

\- Ne le touchez pas.

Les trognes saoules le fixèrent avec une méchante insistance jusqu'à que la reconnaissance ne tranche enfin leur cerveau embrumé par l'alcool.

\- Nos excuses, herra.

Ils ne savaient pas qu'il était Svea, la personnification de leur pays, mais le Jarl dirigeant l'expédition avait expressément spécifié qu'il leur était supérieur, qu'ils lui devaient obéissance et respect et qu'ils encourraient de graves punitions s'ils levaient la main sur lui.

\- Partez. Il y a du boulot à Aldeigjuborg.

\- Bien entendu, herra, marmonnèrent-ils en rentrant la tête dans les épaules, matés par son regard sombre et sa voix autoritaire. Il attendit qu'ils soient partis pour se tourner vers Suomi, tentant un sourire qui se fana devant le visage rond barbouillé de larmes et recouvert de bleus. Ses poings se serrèrent.

 _\- D'solé,_ vinr. _Ont trop bu._

 _\- Tu parles ma langue !_ fut la réponse rapide de Suomi dont l'étonnement surpassa la terreur. Il s'en rapprocha même de lui.

 _\- Alors, dis-moi, Svea, que veut dire_ vinr _?_

Il dut ignorer la sensation vertigineuse dans son ventre que son nom dans sa bouche, retenu malgré les années, déclencha pour lui répondre :

 _\- Ami._

 _\- Hahaha !_ se moqua de lui-même Suomi. _Je n'avais vraiment pas compris._

 _\- D'solé._

 _\- Mais par contre, je ne te comprends presque pas. Je veux dire, tu as un fort accent de ta langue. Ce n'est pas grave, en fait, si, je te comprends. Ne t'en fais pas !_

Sa voix paniquait de plus en plus et il n'en comprenait pas la raison. Il ne disait rien, ne bougeait pas, ne faisait que le fixer en l'écoutant. Pourquoi donc Suomi était-il terrifié par lui ? Il s'était excusé pour les actes de ses guerriers.

 _\- Je dois y aller … euh … tu sais, je ne suis pas vraiment chez moi ici. Il y a juste quelques tribus de mon peuple, un peu, je venais les visiter, j'aime bien voir tous mes gens. Donc, maintenant, je vais rentrer… Encore merci !_

 _\- Attends, Suomi !_

Sa main retomba lentement le long de son corps. Les yeux violets avaient disparu dans la nuit, emporté par le pas rapide de leur propriétaire. Svea n'avait pu le retenir, distrait par la pelisse de loup qui ornait les épaules tendues de Suomi.

C'était celle qui lui avait donné lorsqu'il avait eu froid, il y avait longtemps.

* * *

D'autres années s'écoulèrent et Svea se détourna de sa quête. Suomi avait visiblement peur de lui et il ne voulait pas l'effrayer davantage. Alors il suivit les grands chefs de son peuple dans leurs voyages. Il navigua avec eux le long de la Volga, de Garðariki jusqu'au Sekland, en passant par la mer Caspienne. Il en remmena des épices et des étoffes chatoyantes, dans l'idée de les offrir à Suomi s'il réussissait à l'approcher à nouveau. Puis il accompagna ses Væringjar sur la route des Grecs vers Mikligard, en descendant le Volkhol et le Dniepr jusqu'à la mer Noire.

Le hasard voulut qu'il fasse partie de l'ambassade varègue qui eut le premier contact avec l'empereur de l'Empire gouvernant cette région, Théophile. Les Grecs vénéraient un Dieu unique, bien différent des dieux de son peuple, ce qui ne faisait que rajouter une couche d'étrangeté à ce peuple aux traditions incompréhensibles. Notamment dans tout ce qui entourait le cérémoniel impérial. Svea en développa une migraine, que la personnification de l'Empire, masqué à son grand déplaisir, ne fit rien pour arranger.

Et Óðinn dut se sentir offensé des quelques mots qu'il avait dû prononcer en faveur du Dieu unique des Grecs devant l'empereur Théophile. Car comment expliquer autrement qu'il fut enfermé à la cour de Louis le Pieux, chez les Francs, l'ambassade varègue y ayant accompagné l'empereur, le temps d'une vérification ? Les Francs l'avaient confondu avec Danmörk et même la personnification du pays, pourtant plus vieille et expérimentée, n'avait rien fait pour expliquer aux humains l'erreur commise. Des deux pays vikings, il avait fallu que ce soit Danmörk, qui ne cessait d'assaillir le royaume. Au moins put-il repartir après que l'ambassade fut nommée _gentis Sueonum_ pour les différencier des Danois.

Svea se promit de ne jamais parler de cette affaire à Danmörk, imaginant assez les moqueries de son bróðir pour ne pas les subir en vrai.

Il ne remonta le Dniepr puis le Volkhov qu'après que trois décennies humaines se soient encore écoulées, ramenant dans son sillage des trésors d'or et de pourpre de Mikligard qu'il ajouta aux épices et aux étoffes patiemment rassemblées au cours de ses voyages. Certains de ses Væringjar, qui ne voyaient en lui qu'un jeune garçon, avaient tenté de le voler. Mal leur en avait pris, car, aveuglé par la fureur, il les avait rudement puni.

Ces trésors étaient seulement pour Suomi.

Même Danmörk et Nóreegr tâteraient de son épée s'ils essayaient de s'en emparer.

Encore une fois pourtant, il ne rencontra pas Suomi de la meilleure façon qui soit. Il accompagnait Rurik dans la fondation de Holmgarðr, stratégiquement située sur l'Austrvegr. Le seul souci fut que les populations slaves, et surtout, à son grand dam, finnoises, ne supportèrent pas de payer le tribut demandé et prirent les armes contre les Væringjar.

Svea retrouva donc Suomi sur le champ de batailles.

Car il se devait évidemment d'être là plutôt que sur ses terres. Les Nornir devaient bien rire de lui à l'heure actuelle.

\- Dégaine, _Ruotsi_ … mmh… Svea, chevrota la voix de Suomi dans une version approximative de sa langue, puisqu'il n'avait rien répondu au finnois. Malgré la situation, il sentit ces étranges papillons danser dans son ventre en l'entendant parler norrois pour s'adresser à lui.

\- J'peux pas. Pas contre toi.

\- Pas le choix, on …

Suomi gronda son agacement, ne trouvant pas ses mots, et reprit dans sa propre langue :

 _\- Mes gens qui vivent ici ne veulent plus de tes gens ! Il faut bien qu'on se batte._

 _\- D'accord._

De surprise, Suomi abaissa son épée.

 _\- On se bat ?_

\- Nei. _D'accord, je m'en vais._

Un long silence succéda à ses paroles et il se retourna pour contempler la bataille en contrebas, prêt à partir malgré son cœur lourd.

 _\- Mes gens ont perdu._

 _\- Vraiment ?_ s'exclama Suomi en le rejoignant vivement, le pas sautillant. _Formidable ! ... je veux dire, on n'a pas à se battre comme ça mais, certes, ce n'est pas formidable pour tes gens … Eh ! Tu t'en vas ?_

\- C'est ce que tu veux … _Ruotsi ?_

Suomi se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre.

 _\- Et bien, tu sais, ici, vous êtes appelés les Rous' … Et dans ma langue, on t'appelle Ruotsi._

Sverige hocha la tête en souriant doucement, chose que ne dut pas voir Suomi qui semblait paniquer devant son expression. Il se hâta donc d'ajouter :

 _\- Tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux._

 _\- Ah ! Super. Merci, Ruotsi !_

Son sourire n'avait pas de prix.

 _\- Mmh… Un jour, je te donnerai mes cadeaux pour toi._

Il pressa le pas pour en pas entendre le réponse que Suomi aurait pu lui donner après s'être remis de son étonnement. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui répondre.

A sa grande surprise, Rurik ne fut pas déstabilisé par la défaite et enjoignit d'attendre. Et en effet, les tribus slaves et finnoises se battirent tellement entre elles qu'elles finirent par rappeler les Væringjar. Mais il y avait plus aucune trace de Suomi à Holmgarðr ou même à Koenugardr, la nouvelle capitale fondée par Oleg, le successeur de Rurik.

Pour se distraire de sa détresse, Svea accompagna les nombreux raids sur Mikligard qui permirent d'arracher à l'Empire d'importants traités commerciaux en faveur de son peuple. Et aussi, à sa grande surprise, d'entrer dans son armée.

Ses hommes, forts guerriers, loyaux tant qu'ils étaient payés, et désintéressés des affaires de cour, semblèrent en effet être de parfaits gardes pour protéger l'empereur des intrigues qui le guettait dans son propre palais et combattre pour lui aux quatre coins de son territoire.

Presque deux siècles s'étaient écoulés sans qu'il ne voit Danmörk et Nóreegr, hormis épisodiquement quand il remontait sur ses terres. Mikligard et sa garde varègue fut étrangement le lieu de ses retrouvailles avec ses bróður. D'autres Scandinaves avaient fini par rejoindre la garde et Danois et Norvégiens y côtoyaient les Suédois.

Danmörk se fit évidemment remarquer avec un cri résonnant dans les ruelles de la cité.

\- Bro Sve !

\- Dan ! Nor ! s'exclama-t-il en retour, réellement heureux de les revoir après toutes ces années de guerres contre Mikligard avant de rejoindre la garde varègue. Un long moment, leurs retrouvailles ne furent que cris joyeux d'un Danmörk surexcité et accolades viriles qui se transformèrent rapidement en des discussions animées autour de plusieurs chopes d'hydromel.

Ses bróður lui apprirent que les expéditions vikings commençaient à drastiquement se raréfier, comme ils commençaient à le craindre. Les pays autrefois victimes s'étaient renforcés et il n'y avait plus guère de proies faciles. D'autant plus que Nóreegr avait été unifié par le roi Olaf Haraldsson qui avait converti la population norvégienne au christianisme. L'unification et la christianisation de Danmörk étaient même encore plus anciennes. Lui-même n'avait pas encore connu ni l'un ni l'autre.

Il était cependant étonné de la présence de Nóreegr si loin à l'est, lui qui passait beaucoup plus de son temps avec un jeune pays qu'il avait pris sous son aile, Ísland, que son peuple avait colonisé, au grand dam de Danmörk qui jalousait quelque peu la relation fraternelle fusionnelle entre les deux. Svea se rappelait de cette découverte, racontée par Garðar Svavarson, un explorateur suédois qui en avait fait le tour, découvrant le premier qu'il s'agissait d'une île, et de l'adorable enfant que Nóreegr avait ramené sur son territoire pour veiller sur lui. Il se nota dans un coin de la tête de donner à son bróðir les nouveaux jouets de bois qu'il avait confectionné pour le petit.

\- Que fais-tu ici, Nor ?

Entre Ísland et Olaf Haraldsson, il ne comprenait guère la présence de son bróðir à Mikligard. Nóreegr soupira faiblement :

\- J'accompagne Harald Sigurðarson.

\- Ah, reconnut-il le nom. C'est le nouveau chef d'la garde varègue. Je ne savais pas qu'il était de toi.

\- Surtout un opposant exilé par le roi norvégien, lui expliqua Danmörk. Nóreegr renifla d'un air sombre, presque énervé. Svea se tendit imperceptiblement. Il n'était jamais bon quand ces deux là se disputaient.

\- Les trolls m'ont dit que le chemin de la « Foudre du Nord » serait intéressant.

Au lieu de trolls, Svea entendit les Nornir, que Nóreegr n'osait prononcer devant Danmörk, déjà bien plus christianisé. Mais leur bróðir chantonna gaiement :

\- C'est bien pour ça qu'on est là !

Svea ne put se sortir en tête l'éclat dangereux qui brilla dans les yeux de Danmark malgré son sourire. Il apprit par la suite qu'Harald Sigurðarson lança plusieurs campagnes contre Danmörk et que Nóreegr était resté aux côtés du roi qu'il était devenu. Mais le conflit déboucha sur une paix de statu quo et Harald se tourna vers l'Angleterre.

Il n'en restait pas moins que, le temps des Vikingar et des Væringjar touchant à sa fin, et leurs royaumes s'affirmant, leur belle unité d'autrefois volait en éclats, en même temps que leur norrois se transformait progressivement selon l'usage de leurs peuples.

Svea connut enfin l'unification et la christianisation au courant du XIe siècle. Depuis la bataille contre une population en partie finnoise à Holmgarðr, il n'avait pas revu Suomi.

* * *

Les choses changèrent lorsqu'il fut devenu un royaume. Son roi Eric Jedvardson le Saint décida en 1157 d'intégrer les territoires de Suomi à ses possessions. Svea ne se souvenait pas d'avoir ressenti une telle allégresse depuis la dernière expédition de l'ère viking. Les cadeaux qu'il avait entassé pour Suomi commençaient à prendre la poussière. Il n'avait juste pas prévu que les Finnois offrent une telle résistance à son roi et que le conflit se solde sur une sanglante défaite et des baptêmes forcés du peuple de Suomi.

Quant au garçon aux joues rondes et aux yeux violets, Svea ne le trouva nulle part aux environs de la source de Saint-Henri ou dans les ruelles de Turku.

Il crut cependant l'apercevoir, observant la scène, lorsque l'évêque Henri fut tué par le paysan Lalli sur le lac Köyliö. Les Finnois avaient pris conscience de leur particularisme et ils refusaient le joug d'un pays étranger, d'autant plus s'ils devaient abandonner leur animisme chamanique.

Svea aurait simplement voulu lui dévoiler sa véritable pensée, son désir de le protéger, malgré les derniers évènements, mais il ne pouvait pas le trouver.

Il dut au contraire croiser la route de la jeune personnification de la Rus' venue de Novgorod, l'ancienne Holmgarðr, pour prêter main forte aux païens de Suomi.

\- Repars.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il trouva quelqu'un, autre que Danmörk et Nóreegr qui avaient grandi avec lui, qui ne fut pas intimidé par son regard sombre, pour une fois réellement énervé, et ce malgré le jeune âge de l'enfant.

\- Non. On m'a dit que je ne serais plus seul si Suomi devenait mon ami. Et tu es au milieu, Svea. Sois aussi mon ami ou disparais.

Svea l'avait regardé durement, n'appréciant ni son ton ni son sourire. Mais il était affaibli par les crises dynastiques qui gangrenaient son pays.

\- Repars, répéta-t-il en serrant la garde de son épée, explicite dans ses intentions s'il n'était pas obéi. La Rus' ne fit que sourire encore plus et il n'écouta pas plus longtemps ses soliloques, se détournant pour rentrer sur son territoire, espérant que les humains aient rapidement réglé leurs affaires.

Ce ne fut pas le cas et il dut subir une attaque dans cette déplaisante situation. Il n'y eut pourtant aucun sourire d'une Rus' goguenarde, qui observait le déroulement de l'affaire depuis Novgorod, mais Svea aurait préféré que ce soit le cas. Car, agacés par l'évangélisation imposée par les Suédois, les Finnois, aidés des peuples cousins Estoniens et Caréliens, avaient pris le parti de profiter de la faiblesse de Svea pour frapper avec éclat.

Un coup de poing le percuta au ventre lorsque Sigtuna fut mise à sac.

Le souffle lui manqua lorsque l'archevêque fut massacré à Uppsala après de terribles ravages sur son territoire depuis Sigtuna.

Son cœur se brisait à chaque nouvelle journée de cette guerre contre Suomi.

Il y avait des fois où Svea aurait voulu ne pas avoir à s'impliquer dans les affaires des humains.

Danmörk lui vint étrangement en aide. Ou plutôt, le comprit-il, son bróðir était également intéressé par la possession du territoire de Suomi et son évangélisation. Svea savait qu'il n'avait pas croisé Suomi depuis ce lointain jour en Finnmark et qu'il ne croyait plus en la magie finn qui l'avait autrefois tellement effrayé. De fait, Danmörk sous-estimait celui qui avait fui à son approche, des siècles auparavant, pressé par Svea.

Il voulut prévenir son bróðir mais les mots restèrent coincés par la crainte qu'il ne soit trop dur avec Suomi.

Il advint finalement qu'ils se trompaient tous les deux sur la force de Suomi : les armées de Danmörk furent littéralement écrasées et repoussées dans la mer. Il n'essaya dès lors plus d'intervenir contre les Finnois.

Il n'y avait donc que la Rus' pour inquiéter encore Svea. Et il ne s'y trompait pas. Dans l'ombre, Novgorod poussait les Finnois à se rebeller contre le dominicain Thomas qui, épaulé par une puissance armée envoyée par le pape Grégoire II, avait réussi à christianiser une partie du peuple de Suomi - Svea avait encore en travers de la gorge qu'il s'agissait d'un _Anglais_. D'un autre côté, la Rus' avait forcé la Carélie à se convertir au schisme grec et voulait en faire autant avec les Finnois.

Svea ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça. Il l'avait prévenu, des années plus tôt, de ce qui lui en coûterait que d'intervenir auprès de Suomi.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Nóreegr qui vint l'épauler. Plus soucieux que Danmörk, il le fixa longtemps sans rien dire, le poussant à se tortiller sous ce regard scrutateur et à marmonner :

\- Quoi ?

\- Tout va bien, Svea ? Voilà des années que tu le combats _lui_.

 _Lui_. Suomi. Celui qu'il voulait protéger depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il soupira faiblement, sa détresse rendant son accent encore plus lourd et mâchonnant qu'à son habitude :

\- L'hu'ains ont d'cidé a'si.

\- Svea …

Il le coupa d'un mouvement sec du bras.

\- L'portant est d'rrêter Rus'.

Nóreegr hocha lentement du chef, comprenant qu'il n'était pas disposé à en entendre davantage. De toute façon Svea s'en allait déjà, pressé que la bataille se termine et que toute cette histoire ne soit qu'un passé que le temps pourrait panser, avec Suomi à ses côtés.

Malheureusement, la jeunesse de Rus' n'était pas vraiment représentative de sa vraie force et leur expédition fut un échec cuisant qui réveilla le feu païen des Finnois. Les massacres reprirent, Thomas se réfugia en Angleterre, son patient travail réduit à néant, et Svea ne put que pleurer sur cette guerre qui le séparait de Suomi.

Quand son peuple usa de méthodes encore plus dures et violentes, par la force et la terreur, lors de l'invasion ordonnée par le Connétable Birger Jarl pour enfin venir à bout de cette farouche résistance, Svea se détourna des combats pour chercher inlassablement Suomi et lui parler en tête à tête pour tenter de le convaincre de cesser de s'opposer à ses dirigeants.

Ce fut pourtant Suomi qui le trouva alors qu'il se reposait d'une longue marche près de la mer. Il avait remonté les côtes de l'ouest vers le nord, espérant y trouver Suomi qui ne cessait d'échapper à sa traque.

\- Tu es un envahisseur finalement.

Le ton était dur et fatigué. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et fut étonné de le voir avec un arc à la flèche encochée mais abaissée vers le sol. Suomi suivit son regard et haussa les épaules.

\- Je voulais te tirer dessus mais je n'ai pas pu. Ce qui est idiot car tu es un envahisseur depuis des années qui ne cesse de revenir. Et cette fois-ci, je sens que tu as gagné.

Il y avait comme des sanglots en arrière-plan de la lassitude contenue dans la voix de Suomi. Svea voulut s'excuser des agissements de son peuple mais ne put que mâchonner :

\- T'pr't'ger.

\- Quoi ?

Suomi frissonna violemment et serra contre lui son arc.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'ai pas bien entendu, excuse moi.

\- J'veux te protéger, articula-t-il bien, espérant le rassurer. Suomi le regarda en clignant des yeux, un petit ricanement nerveux s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le discours d'un envahisseur.

\- D'solé pour l'invasion.

\- Mmmh … J'ai perdu.

Il regarda dans le vague, la tête tournée vers le large.

\- Je suppose que si ça n'avait pas été toi, ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, hein ? J'ai compris que Rus' voulait me convertir à son christianisme orthodoxe. Au moins, toi, je te connais, depuis le temps que tu me chasses.

\- J'te cherchais, marmonna-t-il en haussant une épaule. Suomi se gratta la joue d'un air gêné, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, comme s'il hésitait sur la manière d'agir désormais qu'il avait reconnu sa défaite.

\- Et … hmmm … tu as des cadeaux.

\- Tu t'en souviens ?

\- Et bien … c'était assez bizarre. Alors oui, difficile d'oublier. Surtout que ça fait des siècles que je me demande la raison de tes intentions, Ruotsi. Tes motivations sont plus anciennes et sans doute différentes de celles de tes dirigeants.

Il aimait vraiment qu'il l'appelle par un nom différent des autres. Il se sentait privilégié, différent, spécial même, à ses yeux. L'endroit où ils se trouvaient le frappa soudainement. Il s'en souvenait de cette plage, même si l'été la rendait différente de ce lointain hiver où un corbeau avait chassé des mouettes.

\- Óðinn m'a …

Il se tut sans finir sa phrase. Autrefois, il avait pris le corbeau pour un signe du Père de Tout mais il ne pouvait plus le considérer comme tel désormais.

\- Dieu. Un signe m'a mené à toi.

Il s'attendait à plusieurs types de réactions mais pas à un grand éclat de rire, quoique soit-il encore empreint de nervosité. Suomi se rapprocha de lui, tentant de sourire sans trembloter.

\- Je suppose donc qu'on va devoir faire ensemble un bout de chemin.

\- J'te protégerai.

\- J'ai cru le comprendre.

Comme il le fixait, sa vue mauvaise rendant depuis des années les contours réellement flous, il le sentit trembler sous son regard trop profond et il détourna la tête pour l'apaiser.

\- J'ai des cadeaux pour toi.

\- Ah ! sourit nerveusement Suomi. J'aimerai les voir, je crois bien.

Svea lui tendit la main et il l'attrapa avec hésitation. Cette fois-ci, lorsqu'il le tira, la force de Suomi ne l'empêcha pas de le mener à sa maison. Maintenant qu'il appartenait à son royaume, Svea allait pouvoir le protéger de toutes ses forces, même si les intentions belliqueuses de Rus' à leurs égards allaient certainement rendre cette tâche des plus ardues.

* * *

 **Chronologie sommaire**

705 : Première union centralisée du Danemark.

725 : Premier contact de christianisation au Danemark.

836-839 : Premier contact des Varègues avec l'Empire Byzantin avec une ambassade à la cour de l'empereur Théophile puis à la cour de Louis le Pieux, roi des Francs.

860 : Fondation de Holmgarðr par Rurik. Histoire assez controversée, je vous conseille d'aller regarder pour plus de détails. Il existe différentes versions et la légende est mal détachée de l'Histoire. J'ai pris le parti de garder l'implication varègue. Egalement à l'ouest, découverte de l'Islande par les Norvégiens.

872-933 : Règne d'Harald Ier aux Beaux Cheveux, premier roi connu de Norvège.

911 : Après une série de raids sur Constantinople repoussés par le patriarche Photius, l'empereur Michel étant en guerre contre les Arabes, des traités commerciaux avantageux pour les Varègues ont été signés. Du coup, les Varègues entrent dans l'armée byzantine en tant que garde varègue.

XIe s : D'autres Scandinaves font partie de cette garde puis d'autres ethniques encore.

1016 : Début du règne en Norvège d'Olaf Haraldsson et christianisation du royaume.

V. 1050 : Fondation du royaume de Suède.

Fin XIe s : Début de la christianisation de la Suède.

1155 : Le Roi Eric IX le Saint vainc les Finnois et les force au baptême à Saint-Henri de Turku.

1156 : Assassinant de l'évêque Henri par le paysan finnois Lalli sur le lac Köyliö rejet de la présence suédoise et du christianisme.

1187 : La ville de Sigtuna est mise à sac, la région jusqu'à Uppasala est ravagée et l'archevêque y est tué par des Finnois aidés d'Estoniens et de Caréliens et poussés par la Rus'.

1191 et 1202 : Tentatives danoises d'évangélisation qui se soldent par une cuisante défaite.

1220 - 1240 : Évangélisation partielle du dominicain anglais Thomas, épaulé par la pape Grégoire II.

1240 : Défaite d'une armée de Suédois et de Norvégiens contre la Rus' et son schisme grec. Réveil violent des révoltes païennes des Finnois et exil de Thomas en Angleterre, son travail réduit à néant.

1249 : Invasion réussie du Connétable suédois Birger Jarl.


End file.
